tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mews Adventure
Mews Adventure (ミューズアドベンチャー) is a fan series made by Princess Mew. It was inspired by the One Piece anime. Note: This is just a work in progress. So it's not actually fully ready or done yet. Story The story takes place in a world full of fantasy and adventure. Many Mews, humans, aliens and many other races and species live in this world. The most noticeable feature is the Mews and how a Mew becomes a Mew. Every Mew has a scientist among their ranks to give anyone who wants to join a Mew crew the DNA of an animal and Mew Pendant. There are many different islands where many different inhabitants live at. Characters Mews Candy A group of Mews who revolve around the theme, Candy. Each Mew is named after a specific Candy and their ship is candy themed. * Pocky Shima - The captain and leader of the Candy Mews. She's childish and eccentric and always looking for adventure. She will probably most likely ask anyone she finds interesting to join their Mew crew. She is infused with the DNA of the Bonhote's mouse and goes by Mew Pocky. Pink * Konpeitō Ao - A member of the Candy Mews. He's the first to be recruited after Pocky formed the Candy Mews. Konpeitō is a bit shy yet an out-going young man. He has a bit of a nasty habit to binge eat when he's super embarrassed about something. He is infused with the DNA of the Southern rockhopper penguin and goes by Mew Konpeitō. Blue * Macaron Midori - A member of the Candy Mews. She's the second to be recruited after Pocky formed the Candy Mews. Macaron is a fun-loving young girl, whom is always up for an adventure or something fun. She is easily excited by things, though she can get scared by intimidating people or people bigger then she is. She is infused with the DNA of the Peruvian Yellow-tailed Woolly Monkey and goes by Mew Macaron. Green * Fraise Tagada - A member of the Candy Mews. She's the third to join the Candy Mews crew. She joined after Macaron joined them, though she was recruited on Aka Island, an island full of red. Fraise is a sweet and shy young girl who is easily intimidated by others so she hides herself inside books. She is infused with the DNA of the Hainan Hare and goes by Mew Fraise Tagada. Red * Gummi Bears - A member of the Candy Mews. He's the fourth to join the Candy Mews crew, along his twin, Gummi Worms. He was recruited on Gummi Island after Pocky and her team saved them from evil Aliens and Mews who worked together. He's eccentric yet smart at the same time and isn't good at talking to girls. He is infused with the DNA of the Spectacled Bear and goes by Mew Gummi Bears. Yellow * Gummi Worms - A member of the Candy Mews. He's the fifth to join the Candy Mews crew, along his twin, Gummi Bears. He was recruited on Gummi Island after Pocky and her team saved them from evil Aliens and Mews who worked together. He's a total flirt and will try to flirt with any cute girl, though he isn't very good at it as they ignore him most of the time.. He is infused with the DNA of the Conception Bank silver boa and goes by Mew Gummi Worms. Orange Fruity A group of Mews who revolve around the theme, Fruit. Each Mew is named after a specific fruit and their ship is fruit themed. * Strawberry Purin - The captain and leader of the Fruity Mews. He's childish and immature but can also be serious when needed, especially if it has to do with very important people that means a lot to him. Older brother of Cherry Purin aka Mew Cherry. He's also very oblivious to what goes on around him. He has the DNA of the Sea Bunny and goes by Mew Strawberry. Pink * Cherry Purin - A member of the Fruity Mews. She's also Strawberry's younger sister, whom despite her age is a lot more mature then her big brother, always having to get on Strawberry about things. She's always taking care of the rest while they get injured or something happens. She has the DNA of the Fried Egg Jellyfish and goes by Mew Cherry. Red * Blueberry Inuzuka - A member of the Fruity Mews. He's quite childish but perverted at the same time. Always asking girls to see their undergarments, though he always gets smacked when he does. Blueberry is always getting hurt due to his habits of asking to see girls undergarments that Cherry has to bandage him up all the time. He has the DNA of the Sail-in Roughshark and goes by Mew Blueberry. Blue * Plum Kumomiya - A member of the Fruity Mews. She's always quiet and rarely speaks, but her fighting does the talking. Hates to be called short due to her height. Plum is a mysterious girl that Strawberry recruited for his team, but she never complains about being a member of the crew. She has the DNA of the Whale Shark and goes by Mew Plum. Purple * Pear Akimichi - A member of the Fruity Mews. She's energetic and always full of something. She bounces around a lot and isn't easy to calm down. As much as her captain, she's also immature, childish, and silly. Pear loves to play around. She has the DNA of the Venezuelan Red Howler and goes by Mew Pear. Green * Citron Kamamiya - A member of the Fruity Mews. He's a bit eccentric but out-going. He has a thing for cute shoujo stuff despite being a boy. Citron has always been bullied his entire life due to his personality but he always ignored everyone, so he ended up being alone until he joined Strawberry's crew. He has the DNA of the Red Panda and goes by Mew Citron. Yellow * Clementine Valentine - A member of the Fruity Mews. He's a total tsundere, so he acts rude on the outside but on the inside he's totally a sweet young boy. Growing up Clementine has always been with his caretakers more then his parents, so he grew distant towards them. He has the DNA of the Ethiopian Wolf and goes by Mew Clementine. Orange Aliens * Runa - An alien who is a member of the Candy Mews crew. She joined after they saved her from getting killed by an enemy Mew Crew. She is indebted and loyal to them afterwards and so she joins their team. She is loyal and in love with Pocky after she is rescued by her and allows her to join their crew. * Leonardo - An alien who isn't a member of a team really, except with his dopy brothers Max and Venice whom aren't very smart. He rather work alone and be alone, needing nobody to be by his side. * Max - Leonardo's youngest dopy brother. He's not the smartest nor is he aware of his surroundings. He does whatever he wants to do and hates to be told what to do by his brothers. A total brat. * Venice - Leonardo's second oldest dopy brother. He's more smarter then Max but not as smart as him. Always acting like a not it all even though he isn't close to being one. Major Candy * Kit Kat - The scientist of the Candy Mews. He's the one who gave Pocky and the rest of the Candy Mews their Mew powers. He's an ordinary human himself, who chose to become the scientist and doctor of their Mew crew. He's perverted but also a smart and serious young aged man whom is looking for love. Fruity * Coconut - The scientist of the Fruity Mews. She's the one who gave Strawberry and the rest of the Fruity Mews their Mew powers. She's and ordinary human herself, who chose to become the scientist and doctor of their Mew crew. She's always serious and smart, but she deeply cares for her Mew crew. Locations Cafés/Ships * Café Candy: The Café/Ship of the Candy Mews. Pocky, Konpeitō, Macaron, Fraise Tagada, Gummi Bears, and Gummi Worms work there. * Café Fruity: The Café/ship of the Fruity Mews. Strawberry, Cherry, Blueberry, Plum, Pear, Citron, and Clementine work there. Items * Power Pendant * Mew Aqua * Mew Aqua Rod See main article: The list of weapons in Mews Adventure Islands * Sutikku Island: The home island of Pocky Shima and Kit Kat. Name means Stick Island. * Pengin Island: The home island of Konpeitō Ao. Name means Penguin Island. * Hazumu Island: The home island of Macaron Midori and Runa. Name means Bouncy Island. * Aka Island: The home island of Fraise Tagada. Name means Red Island * Gummi Island: The home island of Gummi Bears and Gummi Worms. * Fruity Island: The home island of Strawberry Purin, Cherry Purin, and Coconut. * Mako Island: The home island of Blueberry Inuzuka. * Palanca Island: The home island of Plum Kumomiya and Pear Akimichi. * Stellax: The home island of Citron Kamamiya and Runa. * Meat Island: The home island of Leonardo and Max. * Go-Go Island: The home island of Clementine Valentine, Leonardo, Max, and Venice. Category:Mews Adventure Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Princess Mew Category:AUs